El intercambio
by Alexandra Michelle
Summary: Tori decide hacer un intercambio su destino? Hollywood, su familia adoptiva, nada más y nada menos que la familia West, una familia que parece ser perfecta pero tienen a una obeja negra... Jade West. Jade seria una chica casi perfecta si no estuviera metida en Drogas?, como Tori la ayudara a dejar eso? Pasen y lean no les cuesta nada x3. *adaptación Jori* la historia no es mía.
1. Chapter 1

Primer capitulo.

Pov Tori

No sé exactamente en que momento decidí que quería viajar, conocer el mundo, si fue en las clases de lengua extranjera, donde aprendí un poco más sobre la cultura de diferentes países o si fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba creciendo y luego no tendría otra vez la oportunidad de realizar ese sueño de tener una ''Nueva vida''.

Conversé con mis padres sobre eso, esa idea loca que se me ocurrió de hacer un intercambio. ¿Mi destino? Hollywood.

Holly Vega: ¿Estás segura de querer eso? -pregunto por vigésima vez, cuando estaba a punto de escribirme en ese sueño.

Tori: -Mamá, ya hablamos sobre eso. –sonreí- yo quiero ir.

Holly Vega: Hollywood no es tan lejos, pero te voy a extrañar. –se lamento- un año es mucho tiempo Tori –suspiró.

Ya ha pasado casi que media hora desde que estamos hablando sobre algo que ya estaba decidido, creo que me tomaron meses para poner los pies sobre la tierra y decidir que quiero ir.

-Tú todavía no has terminado la escuela, estás apenas en segundo año…

MAMÁ! -dije seria- ya es suficiente. -Le dije entre dientes.

Ella suspiró una última vez y accedió, finalmente todos sonreímos.

En un tiempo seria llevada a la casa de mi nueva familia adoptiva, para poder conocerlos mejor recibiré el email de algún miembro de ella.

Volvimos a casa entre suspiros de mi mamá, pero yo estaba muy alegre como para preocuparme de eso ahora.

Más tarde ese mismo día, mis amigos Andre y Robbie, vinieron a mi casa para conversar.

Andre: No creo que te vayas a ir. -se sentó en mi cama- ¿Cómo me voy a aguantar a éste sin ti?- apuntó a Robbie que se divertía girando en la silla del computador.

-Yo les juro que les voy a mandar un email siempre que pueda. -sonreí- va a pasar rápido Andre. -lo abracé.

Andre: No intentes consolarme yo sé que no te vas a ir. -dijo suspirando- ¡Robbie, DEJA ESA SILLA DE MIERDA! -gritó, algo irritado.

Robbie:¿Vas a dejar que hable así de tu silla? –preguntó mirándome, sentándose al otro lado de la cama.

-¡Ay mi Dios, los voy a extrañar tanto! -sonreí, abrazándolos.

Robbie: También lo haremos Tori. -me abrazó de un lado sonriendo.

- Puedes ir tranquila que yo cuido a Andre

Andre: No sabes ni cuidar de ti mismo. -replicó, con su buen humor.

Robbie: Si hay una cosa que yo odio, es al Andre soltero. -hizo una mueca

Andre: ¡Cállate!. -dijo tirándose hacia atrás en la cama.

-Hey!. -dije, levantándome.

-Pronto estaré tomando mi vuelo y no quiero perder el tiempo con discusiones-sonreí.

Andre: ¿Pronto, cuando?.

-No lo sé muy bien, me tienen que llamar. -me senté subiendo las piernas encima de la mesa del computador.

Tardó un tiempo hasta que recibí la tan esperada llamada, la familia West decidió conocerme en su casa.

Recibí algunos datos sobre ellos; un matrimonio con tres hijos. Olivia y Michael serán mis padres adoptivos, Taylor tiene mi edad, 16 años, Cat tiene 6 y Jade, que es un año mayor que yo.

Quedé enviciada cuando comencé a intercambiar emails con Taylor, en los que me contaba que todos estaban ansiosos esperando mi llegada.

El día del viaje se iba acercando y con el venía una ansiedad enorme, comencé a pensar más en mi familia y amigos, preguntándome si lograría pasar un año lejos de estas personas que tanto amo, para vivir en la casa de unos completos desconocidos. Pero al final siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que eso fue lo que yo elegí y ahora voy a seguir con ello.


	2. Chapter 2

Discúlpen en el primer capitulo no me presente ni nada, lo siento soy nueva y apenas voy aprendiendo x3, bueno antes que nada les quiero aclarar que la historia no es mia yo solo lo adapte, espero y disfruten la historia tanto como yo lo hice:3 aclarando que trina en está historia tiene 6 años.

Victorious no me pertenece.

Segundo capitulo.

Pov Tori.

Holly: No dejes de escribir. -dijo entre lagrimas, cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto.- Diviértete, y no pases con mucha nostalgia.-Está bien mamá. -dije también llorando, abrazándola.- Prometo mandarles noticias siempre que pueda.

Trina: ¿Y si te olvidas de mi? –La miré- ahora solo vas a querer jugar con tus nuevos hermanos. -ella estaba llorando mucho, lo que me partió aún más el corazón- quédate Tori, por favor?.-Aush, Trina.-La abracé- Prometo traerte muchos regalos cuando regrese, está bien? -La besé- yo te prometo que nunca, jamás, te voy a olvidar. Pídele a mamá que me llame cuando quieras hablar conmigo, puede ser hasta en la madrugada. Yo estaré ahí para ti mi amor. –La abracé lo más fuerte que pude, sabiendo que la próxima vez, sería solamente en un añ altavoz anunció la ultima llamada para mi vuelo, tomé mi maleta del suelo, mire una vez mas a mis amigos y mi familia, entonces deje de llorar, di un ultimo adiós a todo el mundo y entré sonriendo a la sala de embarque. Cuando pasé por el túnel que nos llevaba al avión, sentí que mi sueño se realizaría. Mi asiento era al lado de Felipe, un chico rubio que conocí en la sala de orientación, él no era de hablar mucho, muy diferente a mi, por eso acabé optando por no incomodarlo, me coloqué los audífonos, con el fin de desconectarme del mundo, algunas lagrimas temerosas volvieron a caer cuando pensaba en el tiempo que estaré separada de todos los que amo, pero nada incontrolable. Dormí la mitad del viaje y cuando desperté faltaba poco para que el avión llegara a un momento al baño para lavarme los dientes, cepillar mi cabello y lavar mi rostro. Bajé del avión sintiendo literalmente un pie fuera del agua, nadie conocido, una lengua diferente, diferentes tipos de ropa, miré de un lado al otro en busca de alguien. Fui al muestrario de informaciones, ya que noté que será complicado encontrar aquí a mi nueva familia.-¡Hola! -dije, entonces recordé que debería de ser "Hi!".La chica del muestrario, Marie vió que llevaba algunas banderas de méxico y entonces preguntó.

Marie: ¿México?Asentí vigorosamente, entonces ella se dio la vuelta, llamando a alguien, Peter, por lo que entendí.

Peter: ¡Hola, princesa! ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda -sentí ganas de llorar por haber encontrado a alguien que me entendí pedí que me anunciara en el altavoz, para que así pueda encontrar a la familia West, cuando él lo hizo, me quedé mirando a los lados, esperando encontrar alguno de ellos. Enseguida llego la menor, que arriesgando un español habló.

Cat: ¡Buenas noches, señorita, soy Cat! Bienvenida.

Le sonreí, viendo que atrás se acercaba una chica muy bonita, junto con un matrimonio con apariencia también linda. Intercambiamos abrazos y sonrisas.

Olivia: Discúlpanos por dejarte esperando querida. -dijo aprensiva, hablando lo más pausadamente posible para que yo pudiera entender. -No sabíamos el lugar correcto donde pudiéramos encontrarte.

-No hay problema. -sonreí- no hace mucho que arribé.

Cat: ¿ . . ? -prácticamente deletreó las palabras haciéndome reír.

-Si, me gusta. -dije simpática.

.helado. -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Taylor: Caterine, habla normal. -volteó los ojos- Discúlpala, se golpeó la cabeza al nacer. -dijo riendo.

Olivia: Taylor. -la reprendió.

Taylor: Estoy mintiendo -dijo des contraída.

Me quedé mirándolos a todos por un tiempo, las personas con las cuales viviré un año entero.

Michael:Podríamos salir de medio aeropuerto?–preguntó sonriendo.

Todos concordamos, cuando fui a tomar mi maleta, Michael fue más rápido.

Michael: Déjalo, yo la llevo. -la tomó.

-No tiene que hacerlo, yo puedo llevarla. -le dije.

Taylor: No seas boba. -dijo divertida, empujándome- Mi papá la lleva.

No discutí más con eso, Taylor me llevaba emocionada fuera del aeropuerto, mostrándome varias cosas y contándome algunos planes de los lugares a los que me llevaría, cuando íbamos al carro, creo. Miré encantada la ciudad cuando ya estábamos de camino a casa, estaba toda iluminada por los postes por el echo de la hora, ya habían pasado las 10pm, luego llegamos frente a una casa muy linda, parecida a la de las películas, con un patio gigante enfrente, era maravilloso.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo.

Pov Tori.

Olivia: Bien querida, sientete como en tu casa. –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Entré lentamente, mientras mis ojos capturaban cada parte de aquél lindo lugar, completamente diferente de el desorden que es mi casa. Aquí todo parece en orden, milimetricamente acomodado, hasta las flores hacen parte de la decoración de la sala.

Cat: ¡Ven a mi cuarto!. –Dijo tomándome de la mano.

-¿Puedo?. –Le pregunté a Olivia.

Olivia: La casa es tuya mi vida. –Le sonreí agradecida y me dejé llevar por aquella niña extremadamente linda, que me llevaba escaleras arriba. Taylor venía atrás, riendo.

Taylor: Cat estaba ansiosa con esa historia de que tendría una nueva hermana. –dijo sonriendo.- hace días que sólo habla de eso.

-Yo también estaba muy emocionada de venir. –le sonreí.

Entramos en un cuarto de los sueños de cualquier niño, todo tipo de juguete existe en este lugar, Cat me mostraba todo, como si yo no me fuera a quedar hoy aquí, de una forma imprudente y precipitada. Cuando ella se distrajo con un muñeca, Taylor me llevó fuera de la habitación.

Taylor: me puedes agradecer después. –me dijo riendo, refiriéndose al hecho de haberme sacado de aquel lugar.- te encuentro muy llena de coraje por el hecho de venir sola a otro país.

-Ah, ya estoy acostumbrada con eso, mi hermana es igual a ella. –dije riendo.- fue una idea muy loca la que tuve.

Taylor: ¿Tienes hermanas? –preguntó sorprendida, creo que no mencioné eso.

-Tengo una hermana, Catrina. –le sonreí- ella tiene la edad de Cat.

Taylor: Ah, que bien!. –sonrió- debe ser algo extraño para ti tener que hablar otro idioma.

-Al inicio va a ser un poco complicado, porque tengo que hablar todo el tiempo y no estoy acostumbrada. Pero con la practica creo que pronto estaré sintiéndome en casa, literalmente.

Taylor: Haré lo posible para que así sea. –le sonreí, ya adorando esta nueva "hermana".

Taylor me mostró el resto de la casa, después volvimos a la sala en donde conversé un poco más con todos.

-¿Será que puedo llamar a mi mamá?. –pregunté sin vergüenza.- sólo para avisar que llegué bien.

Olivia: Claro que si. –me entregó el teléfono.- ¿Sabes como llamar? –asentí.

- Muchas gracias. –dije, colocando el teléfono en mi oreja.- ¿Bueno?… –mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar la voz de mi mamá.- Está todo bien mamá, amo a todo el mundo aquí–sonreí, sintiendome mejor al estar hablando español nuevamente. Dejé una lágrima caer.

- Yo también ya los extraño mucho. Dale un beso a Trina y dile a papá que le escribiré un email pronto, no quiero gastar mucho en teléfono. –mordí mi labio inferior.- Yo también te amo mamá. Besos. –corté la llamada, aún llorando. Taylor vino a di cuenta de que todos estaban sin ninguna reacción, me vi obligada a dejar de llorar y sólo sonreí.

-Disculpen por eso.

Olivia: ¡Oh, mi amor, no necesitas disculparte!. –sonreí.- siempre que necesites de un abrazo puedes contar con cualquiera de í y agradecí, no quedamos conversando sobre algunas cosas mientras cenábamos. A media noche Taylor y yo ya estábamos acostadas en su habitación, cuando de pronto escuchamos una discusión que venía de la sala.

Olivia: Yo sólo te pedí una cosa Jade, una sóla cosa y no lo cumpliste. –dijo con una voz algo triste.

Jade: No comiences, no estoy con ánimo para escuchar sermones.

Olivia: Quédate quieta. –le ordenó furiosa.- Yo te avisé toda la semana que no podías salir hoy. –dijo casi gritando.- Sabías que iríamos a buscar a Victoria.

Jade: Está bien, está bien, ya fue. –dijo, sin mucha importancia.

Olivia: Tienes un fuerte olor a cigarro Jade. –Dijo casi a punto de llorar.- Yo te pedí tanto que ya dejes esas cosas, pero es claro que no me escuchas, la mayor prueba la compruebo hoy, te exigí una cosa y no lo hiciste y no fue algo imposible, sólo quería que nos acompañaras al aeropuerto.

Jade: AQUÍ VAS. –gritó.- No estoy para la mexicana, tengo una vida antes que importarme en ir a buscarla a ella. ¿Te puedes calmar?. –dijo algo severa, dejándome asustada.- Y no comiences con el drama por causa de eso o del cigarro o de lo que sea.

Olivia: No puedo creerlo Jade. Te voy a dar un aviso, si llegas a tratarla mal, nuestra conversación será otra.

Entonces, todo lo que se escuchaban eran pasos fuertes subiendo las escaleras y una puerta cerrándose.

Taylor: Siempre es lo mismo. –murmuró en un suspiro.- Disculpa por eso, Jade es una imbécil.

- ¿Tu hermana?

Taylor: Si. –respiró profundo.- ella es una irresponsable, siempre está molesta y no respeta a nadie, ni a mis papás –tomó una pausa.- creo que está metida en algo mucho peor que el cigarro o la bebida.

Me quedé impactada, con una familia tan simpática, todos tan dulces, como ella puede ser tan "rebelde"?.

-Creo que ella está asi por mi culpa. –suspiré.- porque le prohibieron salir.

Taylor: No es por eso, Jade siempre hace una escena de esas, todas las noches es por algo nuevo. Y los castigos son en vano, siempre hace lo mismo. –se quedó callada por un tiempo, pero continuó- ignora esas cosas, peleas entre ella y mis padres son muy constantes.

Después de todo eso el silencio volvió a reinar en la casa, me quedé pensativa por un momento. Confieso que tengo un poco de miedo de esa tal Jade. Luego acabé durmiéndome sin darme cuenta.

Muchas gracias a jhey vi que fue mi primer review, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, me alegra que te gustara:3


	4. Chapter 4

Victorious no me pertenece.

Cuarto capitulo.

Pov Tori.

Al día siguiente tuve una gran pelea con mis ojos para que se abrieran, me demoré algún tiempo hasta que me desperté con la claridad, miré el reloj y corrí. Ya había pasado el medio día. Este nuevo horario me va a causar grandes problemas. Con mucha vergüenza salí de la habitación, queriendo ser invisible, pero no lo logré.

Cat: Ella despertó! –gritó, viniendo a abrazarme.- ¡Buen día hermana de mentiras!.

-¡Buen dia, bonita!. –dije un poco é al baño, hice mi higiene matinal y entonces bajé, con la vergüenza de mirar a todos ahí.

-Discúlpenme por haberme levantado tan tarde. –sonreí timida.- este horario me confunde.

Olivia: Es normal que te atrape al inicio. Además te hace bien dormir, no hay ningún problema.

Taylor: Yo sólo desperté temprano porque siempre voy a caminar a la playa y si no me obligo a ir en la mañana, luego no voy. Si te sirve de consuelo, Jade aún duerme.

-Creo que sirve.

Olivia: ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó-

-Si tengo. –admití, sonriendo.

Olivia: ¿Puedes esperar un poco más?. Mike ya está en camino con la comida.

-Claro que si.

Estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina, cuando una voz ronca sonó.

Jade: ¡Mierda, mi cabeza me está matando!. –se quejó.

Olivia la miró con reprensión y suspiró, dándole la espalda, me viré aprensiva, lo admito, sin embargo cuando la vi, mi mentón cayó. La chica parada en la puerta simplemente me dejó sin aliento. Su cabello negro con mechas azules, un poco despeinado, un cuerpo escultural indescriptible, el rostro con trazos bien femeninos, ojos grises, en los que soy capaz de perderme fácilmente y aunque esté con una resaca, no deja de ser la chica más linda que he visto. No existen personas así en México, de hecho.

Olivia: Finge que eres educada Jade. –dijo, mientras lavaba la ensalada.

La escuché quejarse y dar algunos pasos firmes, hasta llegar al lado de Taylor, que la miraba con cautela.

Jade: ¡Hola!. –dijo seca, Taylor le dio un pequeño golpe en el estómago, que gimió de dolor. -¿Qué te pasa loca?.

Taylor: Deja de ser mala, ella no te hizo nada. –me defendió, molesta.

-Taylor, no importa. –le sonreí.- ¡Hola… Jade, es así?Yo sé que lo es, pero sirve para hacer un poco de broma.

Jade: Sí, así es. –dijo simplemente, dejando en seguida la cocina.

Olivia: Disculpa por eso, querida. –se sentó en la mesa, conmigo y Taylor.- Jade creció sin límites.

-Seguro es porque acaba de despertar. –intenté hacerla sentir mejor.

Olivia sonrió y luego se levantó, dejándome con Taylor en la cocina. Unos segundos después Jade entró, tomando un cigarro de su bolsillo.

Taylor: ¡Tú no vas a fumar aquí!. –le dijo autoritaria.- no vamos a sentir el olor de esa mierda.

Jade: ¿Te estás comportando así sólo porque la mexicana llegó?. –levantó una de sus cejas, tomando agua del refrigerador directamente de la botella.

Taylor: ¡JADE!. –gritó.

Jade: ¿Y ahora qué?. –la encaró.

Taylor: Más personas van a tomar. –señaló la botella.- sírvete en un vaso.

Jade: No tengo ninguna infección contagiosa para que alguien me impida beber. –regresó la botella al refrigerador.

Taylor: deja de ser tan puerca!.

Jade: … hey, extranjera. –dijo, haciéndome verla y sintiendo un poco de miedo.- ¿A ti te da asco la saliva?.Cuando abri la boca para responder, Taylor intervino.

Taylor: No necesitas responder nada. –dijo, mirándome.- Ella tiene nombre, Jade. -la encaró.

Jade: Olvidé el nombre de ella. –me miró, cerrando un poco los ojos, como se estuviera intentando recordar mi nombre, confieso que me puse algo roja con su mirada.

-… Victoria, pero me puedes decir Tori. –dije simpática, aunque ella no lo merecía.

Jade: ¡Eso!. –tronó sus dedos, como si se hubiera acordado.- Tori. –repitió.- Taylor, ¿será que ella me puede responder ahora o vas a volver a interrumpirme?.

Taylor: Te voy a interrumpir. –levantó su nariz.- porque no se hace ese tipo de preguntas a las personas.

Jade: ¿Te comiste un libro de 'Moral y buenas costumbres' en la hora del café o qué está pasando?.

Taylor: Lo que está pasando es que Tori acaba de llegar de otro país y ya tiene que presenciar tus ataques. –dijo, seria.- intenta no ser idiota.

Jade la encaró por algunos segundos, Taylor no se dejó intimidar y mantuvo la mirada en la de ella, con una expresión seria.

Jade: ¿Quieres un cigarro?. –dijo por fin, ofreciéndole a Taylor y luego en seguida, a mi.

Taylor: Idiota. –dijo, enojada.

Jade: Relájate TayTay, eres una aburrida del carajo –volteó los ojos. - eso es malo para la salud.

Taylor: Mírate a ti misma antes de venir a hablar de salud conmigo.

Jade: ¿Estás insinuando algo, hermanita?. –preguntó algo irónica.

En ese momento Olivia entró a la cocina.

Olvia: Es increíble ustedes dos. –miró a Taylor y a Jade.- da para escuchar la conversación hasta allá afuera, qué va a pensar Victoria?

Jade: Que Taylor es una neurótica problemática. –dijo simplemente, guardando los cigarros en el bolsillo.

Taylor: Voy a mostrarte a la neurótica, estúpida. –se levantó furiosa.

Olivia la sujetó por el brazo, Jade ni parpadeo, continuaba con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

Olivia: ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!. –gritó.- no quiero escuchar una palabra más. –Dijo autoritaria, Taylor se sento nuevamente con la mirada fija en Olivia dejaba la cocina, Taylor susurró.

Taylor: ¡Te odio!. –dijo brava.

Jade: Es recíproco. –le guiñó un ojo y salió de la cocina, dejándome sin ninguna reacción con todo lo que acaba de pasar.


	5. Chapter 5

Victorious no me pertenece.

Quinto capitulo.

Pov Tori.

Taylor: Ay Tori, mil disculpas por eso, pero es que esa chica en verdad me pone muy furiosa. –dijo, más calmada.

-Todo bien, son cosas de hermanas. –Intenté no dejar ver lo poco asustada que estaba.

Después del incidente en la cocina, el clima no fue el mejor entre Taylor y Jade, en el almuerzo, Olivia estaba un poco exaltada, por eso Michael y Cat pasaban hablando conmigo todo el tiempo y haciendo bromas, haciéndome sentir mejor.

Jade: Voy a salir hoy!. –informó, empujando lejos su plato ya vacío.

Olivia: ¿Otra vez, Jade?. –preguntó con una voz cansada, ella solamente asintió.

Encuentro un crimen lo que Jade está haciendo con su mamá, yo nunca le eh levantado la voz a mi mamá.

Taylor: La casa está mejor sin ella. –comentó, Olivia sólo le lanzó una mirada que hizo callarla.

Jade: ¡Gracias por esa demostración de amor!. –dijo, algo sarcástica.

Cat: ¿Ustedes están jugando otra vez?. –preguntó en una forma muy infantil, que acabó haciéndonos reír a todos.

Taylor: No, es sólo una broma. –empujó el hombro de Jade, que sonrió.

Por primera vez, una sonrisa sincera.

Me di cuenta de que tanto Taylor como Jade, no gustan dejar a Cat triste y por eso hicieron toda aquella "escenilla", la pequeña como no entendía mucho, acabó creyendo en aquel engaño.

Después terminó el almuerzo, nos quedamos un tiempo más conversando en la mesa, la única que se fue a su habitación fue Jade, lo que era de esperarse.

-Está un poco frío el clima hoy. –dije, pasando mis manos por mis brazos para entrar un poco en calor.

Olivia: Aún no estás acostumbrada con este clima, ponte un abrigo querida. –sonrió simpática.

Asentí y pedí permiso, yendo a buscar un abrigo en mi maleta, que aún estaba en una esquina en el cuarto de Taylor. Me arrodillé frente a ella y comencé a revolver la ropa, en busca de mi abrigo.

Jade: ¿Buscas algo Vega?. –Dijo de repente, haciéndome dar un brinco del susto.

-Sí, un abrigo. –respondí, recomponiéndome

Jade: ¿Con este calor?. –levantó una de sus cejas.

-El clima aquí es muy diferente. –respondí, ya de pie, esperando que ella saliera para poder volver a buscar en mi maleta.

Jade: Si, eso de ser. –se encogió de hombros, aún quedándose en la puerta.

-entonces… ¿Quieres alguna cosa?. –pregunté simpática.

Jade: ¿Por el momento?. –asentí.- no.

-… entonces?. –la encaré.

Jade: ¿Quieres que salga?.

-No, no es eso. –ok, si es eso, pero mejor me quedo callada.- yo sólo no sé que estás haciendo ahí de pie. –sonreí para parecer un poco amable, ella no retribuyó a la sonrisa.

Jade: ¿Tu cabello es teñido?. –preguntó, ignorando lo que dije antes.

-No, no lo es. ¿Porqué?. –miré mi cabello en el espejo.

Jade: Porque dicen que las rubias son burras, entonces creí que era verdad. Sólo que tú eres morena. –se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que me perdí del chiste.

Jade: Hace media hora que estás buscando un abrigo y el ha estado todo este tiempo sobre la cama. –me lo indicó con la cabeza.

Seguí su señal y miré, entonces me sonrojé un poco, realmente el abrigo estaba sobre la cama.

-Ah, yo… -me quedé mirando el abrigo.- … yo no lo había visto. –sonreí, un poco tímida.

Jade: Sí, lo noté. –se separó de la puerta.- bueno, ya hice mi buena acción del día.

-Si, gracias por eso. –dije, poniéndome el abrigo.

Cuando me dirigí a la puerta, noté que Jade estaba ocupando un buen espacio, dejándome ahí presa en la habitación.

-¿Con permiso?. –le pedí, subiendo mis mangas de el abrigo.

Jade: Tus ojos son de color chocolate. –dijo, como si estuviera descubriendo américa.

-No me digas. –dije, un poco irónica.

Jade: Ah, la mexicana sabe ser irónica. –cruzó sus brazos, mirándome.

-Así es. –la mexicana también sabe dar patadas, así que por tu bien, sería bueno que salgas de enfrente de la puerta. Lo dejé en mi pensamiento.

En ese momento Taylor llegó.

Taylor: Tenía que ser, sabía que la demora tenía algo que ver contigo. –le habló a Jade. Empujándola en frente de la puerta.- ¿te incomodó mucho?-

-No, todo está bien. –dije simpática, sonriendo.- está todo bien.

Jade: estaba viendo, no soy tan mala persona. –sonrió victoriosa.

Taylor: Tú eres la peor persona del universo, West. –dijo, tomándome, llevándome fuera de la habitación.

- no vuelvas a incomodar a Tori, no quiero que ella se vaya por tu culpa. –dándole ese aviso, me llevó de regreso a la sala.

Nos sentamos allí y nos quedamos hablando un buen tiempo, le conté un poco sobre México y recordé los regalos que había traído, pero no quería volver allá arriba ahora.

Olivia: ¿Y tienes algún enamorado en México, querida?. –preguntó, sonriendo.

Taylor: ¡Mamá!. No seas metida.

-No importa Taylor. –dije riéndome.- no hay problema. No tía, no tengo ningún enamorado.

Olivia: Taylor ya está haciendo algunas coqueterías. –dijo, haciéndome mirarla y sólo volteó los ojos.

Taylor: yo no estoy haciendo nada.

Olivia: Es claro que sí. Puedes admitirlo, tu papá no está ahorita. –dijo un poco divertida, haciéndome reír.

Taylor: Mamá!, ya cálmate. –dijo irritada.

Olvia: Tori, ella nació así con dolores premenstruales, prepárate para aguantarla. –sonrió.

-No, todo bien. Una de mis amigas también es así. –bromeé, Taylor solo me golpeó con una almohada, riéndose.

En ese momento Jade bajaba las escaleras, llegando atrás de Olivia, que estaba en el sofá, mientras Taylor y yo nos sentábamos en el suelo, sobre unas almohadas.

Olivia: ¿Quieres algo hija?. –preguntó, cuando ella colocó su mano en su hombro.

Jade: Nicole y David están por venir. –informó.- Y Beck también.

Olivia le lanzó una mirada a Taylor, lo que me hizo comprender sobre lo que hablamos antes.

Gracias por los reviews, enserio me alegran el día :3

LassTime: am gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia, tratare de actualizar rápido c: que bueno que te gustará está Jade, Saludos :)

jhey vi: hey hola de nuevo, te dire algo tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa :') respondiendo a tu pregunta am pues trato de actualizar rápido debido a que como tu dices es molesto estar esperando otro capitulo porque siempre te dejan con la intriga -.-' jajajaja no quiero ser mala y actualizo rápido;) aparte que ya tengo varios capitulos hechos *-* Saludos:)


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias a los que continúan leyendo la historia y me dejan reviews lamento no haber subido el capitulo ayer estaba muy ocupada:c sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo:3 Saludos.

Victorious no me pertenece.

Pov Tori.

Un tiempo después el timbre sonó, Taylor se negó a abrir la puerta, luego la descubrí mientras pasaba sus manos en su cabello con tal de acomodarlo un poco.

Jade: Mierda, nadie escucha el timbre?. –bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras se quejaba.

Taylor: Son tus amigos, tienes que abrirles tú.

Jade se quejó de algo y luego abrió la puerta, saludando a sus amigos, que parecían más simpáticos que ella.

Nicole: ¡Hola tía!. –sonrió, saludando de beso a Olivia.

Olivia: ¡Hola querida!. –retribuyó al beso.- ¡Hola chicos!.

David/Beck: ¡Hola!. –sonrieron.

Beck: Habla Taylor. –sonrió, ella se levantó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y tú eres?. –pregunto, mirándome. Me levanté.

Taylor: Ella es Tori, la mexicana.

Beck: Ah, la famosa. –bromeó, dándome un beso. Nicole y David también me saludaron.

–Cat nos habló mucho de ti.

-Ay, ella es un amor. –sonreí.

Ellos sonrieron y siguieron a Jade hacía arriba, nos volvimos a sentar.

-Hmm, buena elección Tay. –bromeé, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en mi hombro.

Taylor: Cállate la boca, estás pasando mucho tiempo con mi mamá. –volteó los ojos, riendo.

Olivia fue a buscar algunas cosas en la cocina, Jade y sus amigos volvieron a la sala solamente para avisar que irían a un parque, mientras lo anunciaron Taylor se levantó.

Taylor: ¿Nos vamos juntos?. Tori no conoce nada de la ciudad.

Jade: Te estás auto invitando, para salir con nosotros?. –tomó las llaves de la casa y se quedó girándolas en su dedo.

Taylor: Yo no voy a salir con ustedes, sólo voy a dar un paseo. ¡Levántate Tori!. –dijo mirándome,lo hice.

Beck: No seas mala Jade, vas a rechazar la compañía de dos chicas lindas? –jugó, sonriendo.

Taylor: Listo, 5 contra 1. ¡Nos vamos!.

Jade: ¿Cinco?. –miró a Nicole y a David que asintieron.

Taylor dio una carcajada y fuimos a informarle a Olivia.

Luego estábamos todos dentro del carro. David conducía, Nicole iba a su lado, Beck atrás acompañando a Taylor, Jade y yo.

Llegamos a un bello parque, sinceramente me quedé como una niña pequeña corriendo y viendo la fuente.

-Dios mio, que lindo. –dije encantada.

- ¡Tay! –la llamé, ella venía atrás riéndose.- ¿me tomas una fotografía aquí?. –le entregué mi celular, ella asintió y tomó la foto.

- ¡Gracias!.

Taylor: De nada –dijo sonriendo- este es uno de mis lugares favoritos. –se sentó en un banco que había por ahí y yo hice lo mismo.

-Ahora entiendo por qué. –le dije, mientras miraba el hermoso lugar.

Taylor: Este parque fue parte de mi infancia. –sonrió.- mi papá siempre nos traía a Jade y a mi, pasábamos horas jugando. –tenía un brillo nostálgico en su mirar. Entonces noté que algo dentro de Taylor hacía sentir la falta de una Jade que yo no conocí.

-¿cómo era ella?. –indiqué a Jade con la cabeza.- antes de meterse con esas cosas malas?. –me negué a decir nombres.- ¿Y porqué ella se volvió así?.

Taylor: Jade era la mejor hermana del mundo, nosotras pasábamos horas juntas, conversando sobre diferentes asuntos, ella era mi confidente. –sonreí- mi mejor amiga. –suspiró- siempre me protegía de todos, era una chica alegre, llena de vida. –hizo algunos gestos con sus manos- hasta que se juntó con las personas equivocadas. –lanzó una mirada triste hacia el suelo- nunca me olvido de la primera vez que me levantó la voz, estaba muy pequeña. –suspiró- creí que iba a pasar, pero con el tiempo ella fue empeorando, llegó a un punto en el que no la reconocía más, yo ya no veía a mi hermana. –me miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ella se hizo amigos de personas que no andan en buenos pasos, si es que me entiendes. –asentí- Nicole, David y Beck son los únicos amigos decentes que ella tiene. –sonrió- por eso es que las peleas entre ellos son constantes, Nicole siempre intenta abrirle los ojos, pero ella nunca la escucha.

Hecho mucho de menos a la Jade de antes. –dejó una lagrima caer- todos en casa lo hacemos.

Me quedé sin palabras al escuchar toda la historia y ver como hace que Taylor se sienta mal.

-¿Tú nunca hablaste con ella sobre esto, sobre la falta que te hace?.

Taylor: Ya lo he hecho. –mi miró- al inicio yo hablé con ella, le pregunté en dónde estaba mi hermana. –tomó una pausa- eso causó nuestra primera pelea, la pelea en la que grité con ella también. Muchas veces más lo volví a intentar, hasta que ya me rendí.

Dejamos de conversar sobre el asunto cuando vimos que ellos se acercaban a nosotras, Jade con un cigarro entre los dedos y un café en la otra mano.

Nicole: ¿Te estás divirtiendo Tori?. –me preguntó simpática, asentí.

Beck: Taylor es una buena compañía, no?. –se sentó al lado de ella, abrazándola de la lado, ella se puso un poco colorada.

-La mejor!. –le sonreí a ella, que retribuyo

Taylor: Solo hago el intento. –tiró su cabello hacia atrás, bromeando.

David: Cuanta modestia. –dijo riendo.

Noté un cierto clima entre los dos que reían y jugaban entre si.

Nicole y David fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque, entonces tuve que hacer algo para sacar a Jade de ahí.

-¿Hay helados por aquí?. –pregunté, lamentándome en seguida, ya que estaba con mucho frío.

Jade: Si, los hay. –apuntó al frente, seguí su dedo y fingí no ver.

-¿me acompañas? –me levanté.

Jade: ¿No puedes ir sola?. –levantó una ceja.

-No estoy viendo ninguna heladería por allá. –cerré un poco los ojos, como si intentara ver algo.

Jade: Está bien, vamos! –dijo algo molesta.

Cuando me dio la espalda y pasó frente a mi, volteé los ojos y saqué la lengua, sin que ella se diera cuenta, lógico.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el local donde vendían los helados, entonces recordé que no traje el dinero.

-¡Mierda! Olvidé el dinero. –sonreí inocente, Jade me encaró sin ningún humor.

Jade: ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?. –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Puedes pagar por mi?. –pregunté, haciendo un puchero- yo te pago en la casa, te lo prometo.

Ella suspiró, botando el cigarro al suelo pasándolo y tirando su café al cesto de basura, sacó su cartera, entregándome 5 dólares.

-Gracias. –sonreí, dando la vuelta hacia el heladero

- Ten. –le entregué el cambio a Jade y me dio un poco de escalofríos al poner el helado en mis labios

-¿Quieres? –le ofrecí

Jade: No. –respondió simplemente, volviendo a caminar.

-¡Espera!. –ella se viró, encarándome.

Vamos idiota, piensa en algo.

-¿Podemos ir por allá?. –apunté un sendero- quiero conocer el parque.

Jade: Ve con Taylor. –respondió, dándose la vuelta.

-Ah no. –insistí- no quiero volver aquí después. –comí otro poco de helado, sintiendo mi alma congelarse.

Jade: Te voy a hablar bien despacio para que me entiendas. –dijo seria- no quiero ir a caminar por el sendero. –me habló pausadamente- ¿Comprendes?

-No. –sonreí, divirtiéndome con eso.

Jade: Es tu problema. –se encogió de hombros, caminando.

-A tu mamá no le va a gustar saber que me negaste un pedido tan simple. –jugué sucio.

Jade: ¿Y crees que eso me importa Vega?. –me respondió, rayos!.

-No, creo que no. –dije firme- pero debería de importarte. –corrí un poco para poder alcanzarla.

Jade me ignoró.

-¿Porqué no quieres ir por el sendero?. –pregunté, tomándola del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera.

Jade: ¿No sabes caminar y hablar al mismo tiempo?. –preguntó algo furiosa.

-Me gusta que me vean mientras hablo. –la provoqué.

Jade: Una vez más, el problema es tuyo. –volvió a caminar.

-AAAAAAHHHH. –grité, Jade dio la vuelta, viéndome como si fuera una loca

- Que hermosa mariposa. –sonreí.

Ella suspiró irritada y miró a los lados para ver si estaba llamando mucho la atención.

-Me gustan mucho las mariposas. –comenté.

Jade: ¿Quiere callarte la boca?. –realmente estaba enojada.

-No. –sonreí un poco desafiadora.

Jade: Todo el mundo en México es tan loco como tú?. –preguntó, dejándome un poco molesta.

-¿Todo el mundo en Hollywood es drog… -me contuve a no terminar la frase, suspirando.

Jade: ¿Es qué Vega?. –levantó su ceja.

-Nada, olvídalo. –miré mis pies.

Jade: Termina la frase. –dijo autoritaria.

-El día en el que yo acate una orden tuya, ten certeza de que estaré loca. –dije, mirando fijamente sus ojos.

Y casi me perdí en aquel mar. Por primera vez la dejé sin tener que responder, por la cara que hizo, noté que no le gustó ser yo quién diera la última palabra.


	7. Chapter 7

Victorious no me pertenece.

Pov Tori.

Me aburrí de el helado y lo tiré en el primer basurero que vi, cuando llegamos Taylor y Beck, Nicole y David (Que ya habían vuelto del paseo) estaban tan entretenidos en una conversación que ni notaron que estábamos ahí nuevamente.

Hasta que Jade hizo un ruido para que notaran nuestra presencia.

Jade: Vámonos ya. –dijo sin ningún humor- este paseo ya acabó. –me lanzó una mirada, la cual ignoré.

Los 4 iban conversando todo el camino de regreso a casa, hasta que llegamos y Jade se fue directo a su auto.

Taylor: ¿A dónde vas?. –preguntó, poniéndose frente a Jade.

Jade: No te importa. –respondió con una voz mandona.- ahora sal de en frente.

Taylor: Vas a irte a encontrar con aquellos idiotas, no?. –preguntó con una amargura en la voz.

Jade: ¿Y si es así qué?. –le dijo, desafiándola.

Taylor: ¡Jódete!. –salió de el frente de Jade, jalándome de mi mano para entrar a la casa.

Después de la cena Cat se sentó en mi regazo, mientras todos conversábamos y acabó durmiéndose, sonreí recordando a Trina. Michael la alzó, llevándola a su habitación, Olivia se fue con ellos, quedando sólo Tay y yo en la mesa.

Fuimos a la sala a ver una película y ella acabó durmiéndose en la mitad de esta, yo me quedé hasta el final y después que acabó me quedé viendo otra que encontré, eran mas o menos las 3 de la mañana cuando un sonido en la puerta capturó mi atención, levanté mi mirada para ver qué era, cuando tuve la certeza de que era Jade, abrí, encontrándola con dificultades para meter la llave en la cerradura.

-Yo no creo eso. –negué con la cabeza, sin saber si reía o lloraba.

Jade estaba con una camiseta de cuadros desgarrada, los ojos pequeños y no se atrevía ni a abrir la boca, no conseguía ni caminar en línea recta.

-ven para acá Jade. –fui hasta ella, intentando ayudarla.

Pero es lógico que ella se negaría, estiró su brazo intentando sostenerse en el sofá.

-No seas idiota. –tomé su brazo, colocándolo en mi hombro.

- Está bien, me vas a tener que ayudar. –pedí, en vano lo sé, Jade ni sabe su nombre en este momento.

Cuando intentaba subir las escaleras con Jade, comencé a reír bajo, es deprimente salir de México para venir a Hollywood a cuidar a una borracha.

Si les contara, nadie me creería. Después de mucho tiempo luchando para llevarla hasta la habitación, finalmente lo conseguí, la coloqué sentada sobre la cama.

Jade estaba media dormida, así que creo imposible que me esté viendo ahorita.

-Debiste de haber terminado con todo el lugar en el que fuiste a beber. –comenté, sabiendo que no me contestaría.

- Agradece que Olivia no presenció esto hoy –suspiré, pensando en el sufrimiento que debe de ser para ella ver a su hija constantemente así.

- Y ahora que hago contigo? –me pregunté a mi misma.

No necesité pensar mucho, Jade se acostó en la cama y acabó inmóvil, en poco tiempo cayó en un sueño pesado.

Salí pronto de la habitación y fui a despertar a Taylor para que se fuera a dormir a su cama, ella se quejó un poco cuando lo hice, pero terminó yendo completamente dormida, no demoró dos minutos para estar roncando.

Yo me quedé dando vueltas en la cama, la escena que acabo de presenciar me hizo pensar mucho, Jade es el tipo de persona que lo tiene todo y se comporta de esa manera, sin motivos, lo que es peor.

Acabé durmiéndome, al día siguiente me desperté a las 10am con ayuda de el despertador, bajé, encontrando sólo a Olivia sentada en la sala.

-¡Buen día!. –dije, sonriendo.

Olivia: ¡Buen día querida!. –retribuyó la sonrisa- despertaste temprano.

-No, ni tanto. –me senté a su lado- ¿En dónde está Taylor?

Olivia: Se fue a caminar. –informó- ella sale muy temprano.

-Rayos, voy a comenzar a levantarme temprano para ir con ella a caminar. –afirmé sonriendo.

Olivia me preguntó si quería algo para comer, acepté, tomé el café en compañía de ella, que sólo se quedó ahí sentada para no dejarme sola, media hora después Taylor llego agitada, me mandó un beso en el aire, anunció que iría a tomar un baño porque se sentía sucia y sudada.

Mientras ella subía las escaleras, Jade venía bajando con la habitual cara de poco ánimo.

Jade: Mamá, tienes algún remedio?. –preguntó, antes de dar los buenos días.

Olivia: Un remedio para qué, Jadelyn?.

Jade: para cualquier cosa, me duele todo. –se tiró en el sofá- me duele todo.

-Obvio. –murmuré bajo, ella me encaró, dándome una mirada como preguntando qué fue, fingí que no era conmigo.

Jade: ¿Dijiste algo?.

-Yo, no. –respondí, sonriendo.

Jade: Hm… ¿Cómo yo llegué a mi cuarto anoche?. –le preguntó a Olivia, mientras traía un remedio y un vaso con agua.

Olivia: Ni te vi llegar. –dijo, regresando a la cocina.

Jade: ¿Tú sabes?.

-No, no lo sé. –respondí, levantándome-

Jade: ¿Estás segura?. –levantó una ceja, mirándome.

-Lo estoy! –dije, saliendo de la sala.

Subí las gradas para librarme de aquel asunto, sentí la mirada de Jade en mi espalda, acompañándome.

Llegué al cuarto y escuché la ducha del baño abierta.

-No acabes con todo el agua del mundo. –jugué, tirándome en la cama.

Taylor: No me jodas. –respondió, riendo.

Di unas carcajadas y me quedé mirando el techo, en eso decidí abrir mi notebook y enviarle un email a Andre, el primero desde que llegué.

….

Para: Andre Andre_harris

De: Tori

Asunto: Te extraño.

Andreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!No tienes idea como es lindo aquí, estoy enamorada de este lugar.

Mi "hermana" es muy amable y estamos llevándonos super bien, me gustaría presentarte con ella.

Mi otra "hermana" mayor es muy problemática, en serio, necesito contarte todo eso, pero con más calma, laaaaaarga historia. Bueno, por aquí todo va de maravilla, a pesar de la nostalgia inmensa.

Y tú cómo estás?.

Saludame a Robbie y dile que extraño mucho sus tonteras.

Este viaje solo puede ser mejor con ustedes dos aquí conmigo.

Les mandaré más noticias pronto. ¡Te quiero! -Tori.

…

Cerré mi notebook y cuando miré toda la habitación, me encontré con Jade de pie en la puerta o ella tiene prohibido entrar al cuarto de Taylor o adora estar al lado de la puerta.

_vaniap0211 :__ Claro Tori también tiene lo suyo y se sabe defender;) kakskaksjal igual saludos y no dejes de leer la historia:*_

_Nara375: __ Exacto Jade en esta historia no es tan mala como suele serlo y tal vez tengas razón le comienza a agradar Tori pero no quiere demostrarlo, Saludos espero y sigas leyendo:)_

_mica__: jajajaja Jade está siendo "amable" con Tori, Saludos espero y continues leyendo la historia que más adelante se pondrá buena c:_

_LassTime:__ Hey hola muchas gracias por los reviews, me agrada que te este gustando la historia, claro que la continuare tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar pero trataré de subir un capitulo por día, por cierto Tori solo quiere ser amable con Jade y por eso se retractó de lo que iba a decir aparte de que no queria herir a Jade, Saludos nos leemos luego:3_

_Dei Lee__ Gillies: Hey, tal vez la historia te paresca extraña por que Jade no es tan mala con Tori, espero y continues leyendo la historia, Saludos ñ.ñ_


	8. Chapter 8

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

_Pov Tori._

-¿Necesitas algo? –pregunté, guardando mi notebook en la mochila.

Jade: ¿En dónde está Taylor?

-En el baño. –le indiqué la puerta del baño con la cabeza.

Ella suspiró y se agachó, sentándose en un costado de la puerta de la habitación, cerré los ojos y se quedó así por unos segundos, hasta que sacó algo de su bolsillo.

-¿Vas a fumar aquí? –pregunté un poco molesta.

Jade: Si. –dijo, encendiendo su cigarro.

-A Taylor no le va a gustar eso. –le informé, aguantando la respiración para no sentir el olor.

Jade: A mi tampoco me gusta su presencia y sin embargo tengo que vivir con ella todos los días. –se encogió de hombros- ella no se va a morir.

-No, ella te va a matar. –dije tosiendo al sentir aquel olor.

Jade negó con la cabeza, manteniéndose callada, con su cigarro entre los dedos, desvié mi mirada, en ese momento Taylor salió del baño, saliendo solo envuelta en una toalla.

Taylor: Mierda, olvidé lleva mi ropa al baño. –se quejó y notó que Jade estaba ahí- ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? –la encaró, ni un poco incomoda por el hecho de estar en toalla, respiró profundo y acabó sintiendo el olor a cigarro- Sal de aquí con esa porquería. –dijo entre dientes.

Jade no se movió

- ¿Estás sorda?Fue hasta ella y le quitó el cigarro de sus dedos, apagándolo en la alfombra.

Jade: ¿Cuál es tu problema?. –se levantó molesta.

Taylor: me pregunto lo mismo. Vete de aquí!.

Jade: Quería saber si tú me llevaste a mi habitación ayer. –le dio una mirada fría.

Taylor: No, si dependiera de mi tú estuvieras en la calle. –respondió, empujándola hacia afuera- ahora vete –cerró la puerta.

Taylor: Ya no aguanto eso. –se derrumbó, sentándose en el suelo recostada en la puerta.

-Las cosas van a mejorar, vas a ver. –fui hasta ella, sentándome a su lado- alguna hora ella tendrá que despertar.

Taylor: el problema es que está tardando mucho. –respiró hondo, intentando contener las lagrimas.

Entonces se levantó, yendo a vestirse, suspiré, negando con la cabeza.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. –me senté en la cama a su lado, cuando ya estaba vestida- para todo.

Taylor: Es muy bueno tenerte aquí. –me miró- es bueno poder apoyarme en alguien las 24 horas del día. –sonrió- hicieron bien en mandarte aquí, ya necesitaba una hermana.

Acabé con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, entonces la abracé, intentando darle alguna fuerza.

-No fue casualidad que me mandaron aquí. –me solté del abrazo- cosas así no son coincidencia.

Ella asintió, secando las lagrimas que se escaparon en el abrazo y sonrió.

Taylor: Deja el drama. –se levantó- después tú le vas a contar a todas las personas allá en México que soy una llorona.

-Ah, es probable que les cuente. –bromeé- como me descubriste?Ella me pegó con la almohada, riendo.

Taylor: boba. –me sacó la lengua.

-Llorona. –reí también.

Después de ese momento de emoción, fuimos a la sala, Taylor quejándose de que tenía hambre. Para su suerte, el almuerzo ya estaba preparado.

En la tarde una amiga de Taylor llegaría de viaje y le harían una fiesta de bienvenida, aunque ella quiso llevarme, yo preferí no ir, es algo muy personal, muy de ella y sus amigas.

Me quedé en la sala, navegando en internet, cuando escuché pasos que venían hasta donde yo estaba.

Jade: Creí que habías ido con Taylor. –dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

-No. –dije simplemente, de la misma forma en la que ella me ha hablado.

Jade se quedó en silencio, me sentí incomoda con la situación, no logré seguir en mi notebook con ella ahí sentada, aunque no iba a entender nada de lo que escribía, ya que era en español.

-¿Quieres ver la televisión? –pregunté, solo para gastar saliva, al final si ella quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho.

Jade: No. –me miró.

-Está bien. –asentí una vez, entonces cerré mi notebook y la coloqué a un lado, para luego levantarme.

Fue ahí que ella sujetó mi brazo.

Jade: Tanto miedo tienes de que yo te haga algo, al punto de no poder quedarte ni dos minutos a mi lado sin huir?. –levantó su ceja, mirándome.

-No tengo miedo. –respondí firme- solo que después de ayer, en el parque, no se si quiero estar cerca de ti. –dije sincera- No quisiste caminar conmigo por el sendero. –la acusé- entonces, por qué yo me quedaría aquí? Tú nunca me has tratado bien. –dije encarándola- tienes problemas de bipolaridad?

Jade: cielos, cuanto dolor.

Entonces me empujó de vuelta al sofá, terminé cayendo en su regazo, Jade fue rápida y puso sus brazos en mi cintura, impidiendo que me cayera.

-Gracias. –respondí, ya levantándome.

Ella asintió, creo que estaba tan asustada como yo.

Entonces se levantó, pasando a mi lado y corriendo hacia su habitación, dejándome con la mayor cara de confusión, me senté nuevamente y cerré los ojos, apoyando mi cabeza en el sofá.

Menos de diez minutos después escuché sonidos de unas llaves, abrí los ojos y vi a Jade con una chaqueta de cuero, apunto de salir.

-¿Regresarás temprano?. –pregunté, ella detuvo su mano en la cerradura de la puerta- … solo quiero avisarle a tu mamá.

Jade: No lo sé Vega. – contestó fríamente y abrió la puerta.

-Después no entiendes por qué no me quedo mucho tiempo a tu lado. –negué con la cabeza.

Ella me ignoró y solo salió, cerrando fuerte la puerta, como si así pudiera ignorar lo que le dije.


	9. Chapter 9

Heyy! Hola lamento mucho no haber publicado este ccapitulo antes pero andaba ocupada:l Solo les quería dar un aviso de que tal vez ya no publique tan seguido por que acabo de entrar a la prepa:c pero trataré de hacer todo lo posible por subirles cada noche c: Bueno nos leemos pronto o tal vez suba otro esta noche Saludos y besos:3

_**Victorious**__**no**__**me**__**pertenece.**_

_Pov Tori._

Cat venía bajando las escaleras muy rápido cuando eso sucedió.

Cat: ¿Jade salió? –preguntó, mirando la puerta.

-Si bonita, ella fue a pasear.

Cat: Yo no puedo ir a pasear con ella?. –preguntó, con un gesto un poco triste.

-Claro que puedes. –le sonríe- Ven aquí –la alcé, sentándola a mi lado- tu hermana fue a un lugar en el que solo van personas grandes.

Cat: ¿Falta mucho para que yo sea grande? –me miró

-Claro que no –le sonríe, pasando mis manos por su cabello- muy pronto serás grande también.

Cat: Yo voy a tener un carro muy grande y de color rosa como el de las barbies. –me mostró el tamaño estirando sus brazos.

-¡Cielos! ¿Así de grande?. –ella asintió- y me vas a llevar a dar una vuelta?-

Cat: Claro. Pero tú vas a ir en el asiento de atrás con el cinturón de seguridad, así como yo voy.

-Ah, ok. –dije sonriendo.

Cat: Jadelyn también puede ir. –sonrió- y Tay también. Todo el mundo va a pasear conmigo.

Sonríe y me quedé un tiempo más escuchando a Cat platicarme sobre su escuela, amigos y algunos sueños.

Más tarde Cat subió para ir a jugar en su cuarto, mientras yo me quedé en la sala fingiendo ver la televisión, porque no lograba concentrarme en nada concreto, porque yo tendría que ser la que le llevaría la noticia a Olivia de que Jade volvió a salir.

No pasó mucho para que el momento de hablar llegara.

Olivia: querida, viste a Jade? –preguntó, bajando las escaleras.

-Si, la vi. –dije suspirando- ella salió tía, pero no dijo a donde iría.

Olivia: Ah… -respondió, pensativa- …está bien –dijo despacio.

Son en momentos así en los que me dan ganas de ahorcar a Jade. Después de un tiempo Taylor regresó animada, contando todo lo que pasó en la fiesta, sonreí al verla mejor que hace un rato. Jade por su vez, costó que llegara, pero esta vez llegó más temprano que ayer, a la media noche ella ya estaba en casa.

Los ojos profundos y pequeños, con un color rojizo, la cara de cansancio, de sueño. Ella estaba como fuera de este mundo. Cuando Olivia fue a dormir, Taylor explotó.

Taylor: ¿Qué mierda usaste hoy? –se colocó frente a ella.

Jade: ¿Quieres salir del frente de la televisión? –preguntó, intentando ver.

Taylor: Respóndeme! –dijo seria.

Jade: Quítate!. –respondió grosera.

Taylor: Estás sobre el efecto de las drogas, no? –pregunto, sintiéndose mal- tu organismo está tan acostumbrado a esas mierdas que ya ni te hacen tanto daño.

Jade: ¿Acabaste?. –miró finalmente la televisión, ya que Taylor no la tapaba.

Taylor: No, no he acabado. –sujetó el rostro de Jade, para que la viera- no te das cuenta que eso te está matando? –dijo seria- no ves que eso te hace mal?

Jade: Y desde cuándo te importa? –respondió con una voz baja.

Taylor: desde… -soltó su rostro, con rabia- eso no me importa. –negó con la cabeza- eres solo mi hermana, no es importante. –dijo irónica y luego subió a su habitación, dejándome sola con ella.

Jade: ¿Tienes algo que decir también Vega? –me miró, con una mirada que sinceramente me dio mucho miedo.

-No.

Entonces vi que Jade notó que yo estaba asustada, cuando sus ojos se volvieron menos intensos.

Jade: Lo hice de nuevo, no? –preguntó en un suspiro.

-Hiciste qué?

Jade: Te asusté. –dijo por fin- discúlpame

Perdón? Ella realmente estaba drogada.

-La verdad sí, pero todo bien.

Jade: tienes sueño? –preguntó, lanzando el control de la televisión.

-Un poco –admití, sentándome en otro sofá.

Jade: Hey, yo no muerdo. –colocó las manos hacía arriba, como si se rindiera.

No sé si debo decir esto, pero ella drogada es más amable que cuando está sobria.

-Lo sé –fingí una sonrisa, Jade retribuyó, sin mostrar sus dientes, algo rápido.

Jade: Hasta hoy no me has respondido. –dijo de repente, dejándome algo confusa.

-responder qué? –levanté una ceja.

Jade: Si te da asco la saliva. Taylor no te dejo hablar.

-Eso importa?

Jade: …quien sabe. –se encogió de hombros- no te estoy preguntando si ya tuviste relaciones. –dijo, completando en seguida su frase- no es que me importe si quieres responder eso –mordió su labio inferior- solo si tienes asco a la saliva. –hizo una cara graciosa- pero si te sientes incomoda para responder, no lo hagas.

-No, sólo no entiendo para qué quieres saber. –dije sincera-

Jade: Curiosidad Vega. –levantó sus hombros, nuevamente- a veces pienso que mi hermana si tiene, ella vive llena de "no me toques" –dijo divertida.

-Ah, entiendo… -la miré

La verdad yo no entiendo, nunca estuve tan confundida. Ella está tan drogada al punto de mantener una conversación directa conmigo?

_LassTime:__ Heyy hola c: ya subi el capitulo como te diste cuentax3 espero no haberte mantenido con la intriga todo este tiempo en verdad quería actualizar pero estaba un poquito ocupada:c buuu Jade te decepciono:l no llego para nada sobria, el próximo capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Jade drogada x3 así que estará interesante:B Saludos:3 _

_Jhey__vi:__ Holi:33 no te preocupes yo estoy igual :c acabo de entrar a la prepa y bah!:/ ... Gracias por tomarte la molestia de seguir comentando :') Saludos y igual cuídate c:_

_Nara375:__ Holis:3, si mal no recuerdo Jade aún no sabe que Tori la ayudo ._. Sin embargo Jade lo sospecha y es más que obio x3, lose Jade no es tan mala ella es un amor kajfjajfhs saludos. _

_Mica:__ hahaha descuida es posible que alguien más se confundio también x3 ahh y es Taylor aunque Taylon es muy gracioso:b Saludos. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**N/A: El capitulo es un poco corto por eso mismo subire otro más tarde:3 Saludos y besos.**

***Noten a la Jade drogadax3**

Pov Jade.

Noté que Vega estaba confundida con todo lo que yo estaba hablando, pero yo no conseguía quedarme quieta, es como si las palabras salieran de mi boca sin tener algún control sobre ellas.

-Me vas a dejar con la curiosidad, entonces? –pregunté, mientras movía los dedos en el sofá.

Tori: …No me da asco la saliva. –dijo por fin

Ah, era eso lo que yo le había preguntado. Por dos segundos pensé que era si ella había tenido relaciones con un amigo gay, que cosas no?

-Ah… -respondí, intentando parecer feliz con la respuesta.

Mientras intentaba recordar por qué había hecho aquella pregunta, me refiero al hecho de saber si a ella le daba asco la saliva.

-Si tuvieras asco a la saliva, no pudieras vivir ni con tu propia boca. –dije, sintiéndome una completa idiota después de escuchar las palabras salir.

Pero tiene sentido, quiero decir, ella necesita tragar, no?

Tori: Si, creo que tienes razón. –sonrió

Yo creo que ella solo quiere ser amable, nada más.

-Te quieres casar? –pregunté, para que el asunto no muriera- sabes, yo no quiero hacerlo. –dije, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de pensar en la respuesta- quién aguantaría vivir toda una vida al lado de una misma persona? –pregunté, para en seguida responder- bueno, los patos aguantan, pero al final a quién le importan los patos? –noté que ella quería reír- puedes reírte.

Entonces ella no logró aguantar más y soltó una carcajada, sus ojos no lograban contener las lagrimas y yo no dejaba de mirar aquella sonrisa, sentí unas ganas de acompañar aquella carcajada, pero no lo hice. Al rato ella se fue calmando, colocó sus manos sobre su estómago indicando que no aguantaba reír más y secó sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

Tori: disculpa. –pidió, cuando consiguió, finalmente, parar su risa- es que fue muy gracioso lo de los patos. –dijo, aguantando las ganas de volver a caer en un ataque de risa.

-Está bien. –suspiré- bueno, sin mencionarlos nuevamente. –me encogí de hombros- piensas en casarte?

Tori: en lo personal, toda mujer lo piensa. –dijo sincera- pero no está en mis prioridades.

Será que los peces duermen? No sé, ellos están siempre nadando y nadando. Voy a comprar un pez y descubrir eso.

-Ah, claro. –asentí, sin dejar ver que no recordaba sobre lo que estábamos hablando.

Tori: ¿No vas a ir a dormir? –preguntó, mirándome.

Si los peces no duermen, ellos no deben tener pesadillas. Eso es bueno. Yo tampoco voy a dormir.

-Yo no. Estoy muy llena de energía para hacerlo Vega.

Me di un golpe hoy? No recuerdo que fue lo que me dejó tan energética. Le preguntaré a Nicole mañana.

Toria: se nota. –respondió divertida.

Qué era lo que le preguntaría a Taylor?…


	11. Chapter 11

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

Pov Jade.

-Tú vas a dormir?. –pregunté con unas ansias de comer

Tori: No sé. –se encogió de hombros- si no quieres me compañía, yo me voy.

-Quieres un chocolate? –pregunté, levantándome

Tori: claro. –se levantó también, siguiéndome hasta la cocina.

Hm, las sombras nos siguen las 24 horas del día y nunca intentamos espantarlas, ahora un desconocido viene atrás y llaman hasta a la policía. Quién entiende?

-Qué vine a buscar?. –me senté en el desayunador

Tori: Chocolate, no era?

-ESO! Chocolate. –asentí, intentando recordar

Chocolate, Chocolate, Chocolate… Mira una mosca aquí, dónde está el veneno para matarla?… Ah mira, los manís que me iba a comer, maní, maní, maní.

-Carajos, no encontré ninguna masa. –dije desolada, sentándome en el desayunador nuevamente.

Tori: Tú no ibas a comer chocolate? –preguntó confundida

-Tú tienes una buena memoria. –elogié- sólo que se me olvidó en donde los guardan. –golpeé mi cabeza, intentando recordar.

Tori: Debe estar en la lacena. –dijo abriéndola- Ah, ahí están. –sonrió, levantándose en la punta de sus pies- mierda –se quejó- no alcanzo.

-Que enana. –negué con la cabeza, alzándola.

Opa, se oscureció todo. Oscuro, oscuro, oscuro… claro. Rápido.

La tomé de las piernas y la levanté, Vega contuvo un grito de susto, estiró la mano, tomando el chocolate, pero acabé tambaleándome hacía atrás sosteniéndola a ella, antes que cayéramos coloqué la mano en un banco, sosteniéndome, mientras con la otra sujetaba a Tori contra mi cuerpo. Acabé abrazándola por detrás, con algo de vergüenza como para dejar que ella me viera ahora.

Tori: Ops!. –dijo, riéndose bajo- por poco nos fuimos las dos al suelo.

Se soltó de mi, volviéndose hacia mi, mostrándome el chocolate en sus manos.

Tori: valió la pena. –sonrió

Asentí una vez, luego estábamos sentadas comiéndonos la barra entera de chocolate.

*POV Tori

Admito que tuve una noche muy divertida, Jade es divertida cuando está sobre los efectos de las drogas, me gustaría que ella fuera así siempre, sin usar esas porquerías. Después de acabarnos la barra de chocolate volvimos a la sala, ella se sentó en el sofá y en pocos segundos se quedó dormida. Suspiré, apagué la televisión y subí las escaleras, tomé una cobija y bajé nuevamente, cubriéndola y entonces regresé a mi cuarto a dormir. Al día siguiente no conseguí levantarme con el despertador, ya que me acosté muy tarde, salí de la cama al medio día.

Tori: Buen día, buen día!. –sonreí, hablando bajo, ya que Jade seguía durmiendo en el sofá.

Olivia: Buen día, querida!. –me besó en la : Dormilona. –dijo riendo- todos los mexicanos duermen así?. –preguntó divertida.

Michael: Taylor!. Nosotros tenemos educación, ú : solo fue una pregunta. –dijo inocentemente.

-No son todos los que duermen, Tay. –respondí, sentándome en la mesa, donde estaban conversando.

Olivia: Jade aún duerme.

Taylor: no me sorprende. –dijo, mirando sus uñas- de la forma en la que llegó ayer.

Michael: Taylor… -le llamó la atención.

Taylor: todo bien, seré muda de ahora en adelante. –habló dramática.

Olivia: Hollywood no sabe que actriz se está perdiendo.

-En dónde está Cat? –pregunté, mirando alrededor.

Olivia: La dejamos en la casa de una amiguita, en la mañana.

Taylor: que manía de hablar todo en diminutivo. Suerte de ella, no tienen que aguantar a la señora prepotente levantándose. –señaló a Jade con la cabeza.

Michael: Estás con la lengua suelta hoy. –negó con la cabeza, mientras leía el periódico.

Taylor: desperté con necesidad de botar mi boca en el mundo. –dijo animadamente.

-Ni nos dimos cuenta. –dije irónica, haciendo a todos reír.

*POV Jade

Escuché unos murmullos que me hicieron despertar, que diablos están todos haciendo en mi habitación? Abrí los ojos, siendo iluminada por una luz muy brillante. Cuando me iba a sentar un fuerte mareo hizo que volviera a caer, sentí algo que golpeó mi espalda, algo que con certeza no es mi cama. Mierda con quién dormí hoy? Abrí los ojos nuevamente, cuando conseguí ver, reconocí el ambiente.

-Qué carajos hago en el sala?. –pregunté, sabiendo que todos estarían por ahí.

Taylor: Viendo Barney. –dijo irónica- o qué crees?

Suspiré, ignorándola, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y siento como si hubiese sido atropellada por un camión. Solo recuerdo haber tragado algo que me hizo sentir muy animada y más viva, sólo eso, no tengo la menor idea de como llegué a casa. Me senté en el sofá, colocando las manos sobre mi cabeza, cuando me sentí más fuerte, me puse de pie.

Olivia: ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó, tocando mi hombro.

-Pésima –hablé con una voz pesada- voy allá arriba, porque es imposible dormir aquí. –me quejé, subiendo las gradas.

Me tiré en la cama y luego quedé inconsciente.

*POV Tori

Me quedé observando a Jade subir las escaleras, suspiré, sabiendo que ella no recuerda la noche anterior.

Y volvimos a comenzar desde cero.

**_Holi c: aqui estoy cumpliendo lo que les prometi, gracias por los reviews no les puedo responder a uno por uno por que ando ocupadilla con lo de la prepa:c pero gracias en general :') Saludos y nos leemos pronto los quiero:3_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Victorious no me pertenece. **

_**Pov Tori.**_

Almorzamos, conversamos y nada que Jade despertaba, Olivia fue a espiarla a su habitación, cuando salió ya habían pasado las 4.

Taylor: Despertó la cenicienta. –bromeó, viéndola bajar las escaleras.

Jade: No comiences . –habló con la mano sobre su cabeza- qué hora es?

Olivia: Las 4 de la tarde. –le informó, yendo hasta ella

-estás bien?

Jade: Un poco tonta… -se sentó en la última grada.

Taylor: Ah, es normal. Tú ya naciste así.

Jade: No estoy de humor para discutir ahora. –dijo con una voz baja.

Taylor: Bien hecho. Drógate un poco más. –dijo, recibiendo una mirada de reprensión de Michael y Olivia.

Olivia ayudó a Jade a llegar hasta el sofá, me corrí un poco para que ella tuviera un buen lugar a mi lado.

Olivia: Voy a buscar un remedio. –dijo, dirigiéndose hasta la cocina.

Jade recostó su cabeza y se quejó de algo que nadie entendió, Taylor no aguanto quedarse a ver y subió, enojada. Michael fue detrás de ella para conversar, creo que él sabe lo difícil que es esto para ella. Quedando solamente Jade y yo en la sala, pero el clima era muy diferente al de la noche anterior.

-Te sientes muy mal? –pregunté, mirándola

Jade abrió los ojos y levantó su rostro, mirándome, muy seria.

Jade: Es obvio que si. –respondió.

Tomé eso como una señal de que ella no quiere hablar, entonces me callé la boca y me quedé mirando la nada, hasta que Olivia regresó con el remedio, Jade hizo algunas caras hasta que lo tomó, en ese momento el timbre sonó, fui abrir a pedido de Olivia y me encontré con Beck.

Beck: ¡Hola mexicana!. –saludó, sonriendo- Jade ya salió de la cama?Asentí una vez, sonriendo, él entró.

Beck: Hey tía. –besó su mejilla- cada día más bella. –jugó.

Olivia: Ya para chico. –le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro con el paño de sujetaba.

Beck: Hey Jade!. –se sentó a su lado- que cara de enferma.

Jade: ya cállate idiota. - lo fulmino con la mirada.

Beck: sólo no te tengo miedo, porque dicen que perro que ladra no muerde. –bromeó

Jade: cállate la boca. –tomó el vaso con agua que estaba al lado, en el suelo.

Beck: sin oportunidades para ir a dar una vuelta? –preguntó, creo que sabiendo la respuesta.

Jade: No estoy en condiciones para levantarme. –respondió con una voz calmada.

Beck: fue muy fuerte la cosa ayer?. –preguntó bajo.

Jade: no sé que me dieron ayer. –suspiró- yo sólo sé que necesitaba de algo.

Beck: Tú no necesitas de nada Jade. –la miró- estabas tan bien, porqué lo echaste todo a perder de nuevo?

Jade: no empieces. –suspiró- no me aguanté, solo eso.

Beck: ya deja de andar con esos idiotas, eso te hace mal. –la aconsejó- te conozco desde hace muchos años, no voy a dejar que arruines tu vida así.

Jade: No vengas con ese modo gay. –cerró sus ojos unos segundos- yo no puedo parar.

Beck: porque no lo intentas. –dijo serio- a la primera necesidad que sientes, ya vas otra vez. Tienes que abstenerte Jade.

Jade suspiró irritada e ignoró lo que él le había dicho, Beck negó con la cabeza.

Beck: está bien, ya no digo nada más. –dio el brazo a torcer.

Los dos se quedaron conversando por un tiempo, pero no sé sobre qué, ya que decidí dejar de estar ahí de metida y salir de ahí.

*POV Jade

Beck me da un puto dolor de cabeza cuando viene con esa preocupación obsesiva, él, Nicole, David. Ya les he dicho que cuando lo hacen parecen que tuvieran 40 años.

Beck: Y Taylor? Salió? –preguntó, mirando alrededor

-No sé. –me encogí de hombros- debe estar allá arriba, con la mexicana. –bostecé

Beck: Bonita tu nueva hermana, no? –comentó

-Nunca dejé de fijarme en eso. –cerré los ojos por unos segundos. Si, yo era bi. Todos ya lo sabían.

Beck: eres muy bestia, sabías? –dio un pequeño almohadazo en mi cabeza, haciéndome llevar mi mano hasta ella.

-Cuál es tu problema?

Beck: es lo que yo te pregunto. –me miró- una chica linda en tu casa y tú prefieres salir todas las noches con un poco de gente idiota.

-Dijiste que ya no ibas a hablar sobre eso. –le recordé, seria.

Beck: Nunca cumplo lo que digo. –se encogió de hombros.

Volteé los ojos y recosté mi cabeza nuevamente en el sofá.

Beck: tan feo está el asunto? –se refirió a mi estado.

-lo está. –dije sincera- Mierda, me duele absolutamente todo.

Beck: eso creo.

En ese momento voces y risas se vinieron acercando, en pocos segundos Taylor y Vega estaban detrás de nosotros en el sofá.

-Qué fue? –pregunté, sin ningunas ganas de hacerlo.

Taylor: vine a saludar a Beck.

Beck: ¡Hola princesa!. –sonrió, colocándose de pie, para ir a besarla- ah, a ti ya te vi antes. –habló para Vega, riendo.

Tori: Si, ya te vi. –concordó, también sonriendo.

Aproveché que Beck se levantó, para acostarme completamente en el sofá, coloqué el brazo sobre mi rostro y cerré los ojos.

Beck: me levanto un segundo y esa floja ya me roba mi lugar. –dio un golpe en mis piernas.

-siéntate allá. –señalé el otro sofá con el dedo.

Beck: No creas, estoy jugando. - Hablo riendo- quedé de encontrarme con unos amigos, sólo pasé a saludar.

-Belleza. –murmuré- ve allá.

Beck: mejorate. Chao doña Taylor. –besó su mejilla.

Taylor: no nos dio tiempo ni de conversar. –reclamó

Beck: lo dejamos para la próxima, princesa. –sonrió- chao Tori. –dijo, dandole un beso a Vega, que sonrió.

Taylor: te acompaño hasta la puerta. –dijo yendo con él.

Me senté en el sofá, porque me dio un fuerte dolor, nuevamente cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Tori: estás bien?. –preguntó, aparentemente preocupada

Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos, la miré, extrañada de la forma en la que habló.

-fue solo una tontera. –respondí, suspirando.

Tori: ya pasó? –preguntó, mirándome

-Si. –respondí mirándola, ella desvió la mirada.

Me levanté, dando una vuelta en el sofá y quedé de pie en frente a Vega, ella me miró confusa.

-Estás preocupada? –pregunté, levantando una ceja.

Tori: un poco. –admitió, mirando hacia sus pies.

-porqué? –pregunté, confundida- yo ni siquiera fui gentil contigo.

Tori: porque ayer vi tu estado. Ayer fuiste gentil. –habló, suspirando.

La miré por unos segundos, qué mierda hice ayer?

-hablé contigo ayer? –pregunté, un poco confundida.

Ella asintió, los ojos un poco temblorosos, puedo afirmar que estaba nerviosa.

-Qué hablé? –pregunté, regresando al sofá.

Tori: me preguntaste una cosa. –me miró- nada más. –se encogió de hombros.

-qué tipo de cosa? –insistí, un tanto curiosa.

Tori: tipo… -pensó- si yo me quería casar.

-conmigo? –la miré sorprendida, ella carcajeó.

Tori: No, con cualquier persona. –sonrió

Me quedé mirándola, es raro ver a alguien sonreírme, normalmente me miran disgustados, con miedo, con pena…

-hm, ok. –dije simplemente.

Vega me miró y pasó en frente de mi, por instinto la sujeté de su brazo.

Tori: si? –preguntó, mirando mi mano en su brazo.

-yo solo… -hablé despacio- quería… -la miré- … nada, olvídalo. –la solté, suspirando.

Tori me miró, confundida, pero luego se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras.

...

Hey aquí estoy de nuevo c: me alegra que les siga gustando la historia, gracias por los reviews siempre sus comentarios me alegran el día. Nos leemos pronto Saludos y besos n.n


	13. Chapter 13

Holaaaa! Perdón por abandonarlos mucho tiempo:c ya no volverá a pasar se los prometo C: si me dejan muchos reviews subire otro capitulo más tarde todo depende de ustedes:b los quiero bye

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**_Pov Tori._**

Entré en la habitación y encontré a Taylor tirada en la cama.

-Oye, no estabas allá abajo con Beck? –pregunté, sentándome en la silla del computador

Taylor: estaba, él no tardó mucho para irse. –sonrió- y como vi que tú y Jade estaban conversando decidí subir. –me miró- ella no te molestó?

-No, no. –dije rápidamente- ella solo me preguntó algunas cosas.

Taylor: es chistoso verla platicar contigo –se sentó en la cama- pero es bueno también –sonrió- quién sabe y tal vez se vuelva más sociable.

-Va a saber… -sonreí, mirándola.

Nos quedamos conversando sobre otros asuntos, más tarde Taylor decidió llevarme a pasear, a ir a tomar un helado, decidimos avisarles a Olivia y a Michael.

-invita a tu hermana. –hablé bajo para Taylor.

Ella hizo una cara de aburrimiento

- Tay, ella se quedó todo el día en la casa, le hará bien respirar un poco de aire puro.

Taylor: en eso estoy de acuerdo, ya que lo menos que ella tiene es aire puro. –habló, volteando los ojos.

-llámala. –le dije bajo, cuando pasábamos cerca de ella.

Taylor respiró profundo.

Taylor: Jade, quieres ir a tomar un helado con nosotras?

Jade: milagro que me invitas a algo. –habló, mirándola.

Taylor: si o no, responde antes de que me arrepienta. –dijo seria.

Jade: está bien. –se levantó- no aguanto estar un minuto más en esta casa.

Confieso que quedé un poco en shock con el hecho de que ella aceptó rápido y también un poco preocupada, al final, ella no salió de aquel sofá todo el día y ahora va a ir a tomar un helado.

Taylor: tengo llevarte de shopping urgente. –comentó, mientras caminábamos.

-estás insinuando que necesito comprar algo urgente? –bromeé

Taylor: no –habló rápido- claro que no. –me miró- sólo quiero que conozcas.

-cálmate Taylor, solo bromeaba. –sonreí, ella me empujó desde mi hombro.

Taylor: si algún día llego a ofenderte en algo, por favor dímelo, tengo la facilidad de hablar mucho y ofender a las personas sin querer.

-está bien. –sonreí.

Taylor: bueno, continuando, hay tantos lugares que visitar antes de que acaben las vacaciones.

-cálmate Taylor, tenemos todo un año en frente. –le sonreí.

Luego llegamos a la heladería, Jade vino callada todo el camino, casi ni noté que estaba ahí.

Cuando entramos noté que Taylor se quedó un poco tensa, intenté seguir su mirada, pero no descubrí mucho, ella le lanzó una mirada a Jade, como se le estuviera avisando algo, ella sólo volteó sus ojos y fue hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba un grupo de adolescentes.

-quiénes son? –pregunté, señalándolos con la cabeza.

Taylor: los idiotas con los que ella anda. –suspiró- porqué no se van a un callejón a asustar a alguien?. –dijo tomando una canasta de helado y entrando en la fila, hice lo mismo.

-tranquila Tay. –toqué su hombro, mirando a Jade, que ya estaba sentada con ellos.

Nos servimos el helado y vi que Taylor se acercaba a aquella mesa.

Taylor: no te vas a servir?. –preguntó, mirando directamente a Jade, pero uno de ellos respondió.

Xxx: Mira una bebé. –dijo riendo.

Taylor: Jade… -ignoró al chico- por favor, ven con nosotras.

Esta vez fue una chica de cabello rubio, muy linda como para que alguien pensara que estaba metida en aquellas cosas, contestó.

Xxx: Obedece a tu hermana Jadelyn. –dijo en tono de burla.

Taylor suspiró, pero no salió de ahí. Entonces otro chico, que tenía los ojos pequeños se metió.

Xxx: hey, linda, tú deberías fumar un cigarro para que te calmes. –dijo en un tono lento.

Taylor: caramba, si me voy a calmar como lo estás tú, entonces no quiero, porque parece que tuviste un derrame. –dijo, haciéndome aguantar, para no reír.

El chico se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que ella le dijo, entonces respondió.

Xxx: bueno, entonces vete a la mierda, idiota.

–Taylor lo ignoró y continuó mirando a Jade-

Taylor: por favor. –susurró- solo hoy. –me dio una mirada, como mostrándome que no quería que yo viera a Jade saliendo con aquellos idiotas o algo así.

Jade solamente negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, Taylor la miró por unos segundos, entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí, la seguí hasta la mitad de la heladería, porque no aguanté ver la forma en la que Jade la trató y volví a la mesa.

-Jade levántate. –dije seria, uniendo todo el coraje que existe en mi.

Ella levantó una ceja, mirándome, mientras sus "amigos" se reían en mi cara.

-escucha una cosa, yo no salí de México para venir a Hollywood a ver un grupo de drogados. –hablé molesta

- puedes por lo menos volver con nosotras? Si quieres vienes aquí a acabar con tu vida después, el problema es tuyo. –Taylor estaba a mi lado, con la boca abierta

- Taylor te invitó de buena manera, será que eres tan egoísta al punto de pensar solo en ti misma? –levanté una de mis cejas, haciendo mucha fuerza para no ponerle atención a aquellos idiotas que todavía se reían.

Jade no se movió, sólo me miró amenazadora.

-si no te levantas ahora mismo, llamo al guardia de seguridad que está ahí en la puerta para que venga a revisar a tus amigos. –dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento los cuatro dejaron de reír y abrieron sus ojos.

-entonces Jade? –la encaré- la decisión está en tus manos.

Jade se quejó de algo y se levantó, totalmente molesta, yo mantuve mi pose de dura, pero a la vez tenia mucho miedo por la cara que me hacían sus amigos y por la probable discusión que ella tendrá conmigo. Pero cuando vi una sonrisa en Taylor se me pasó un poco el miedo.

Todo el camino a casa íbamos calladas, Taylor a veces intentaba decir algo, pero yo estaba muy tensa, cuando llegamos frente a la puerta, ella entró, pero Jade me sujetó de vuelta.

Jade: cuál es tu problema?. –preguntó, muy brava.

-me estás lastimando. –me referí a su mano sujetando fuertemente mi brazo.

Jade: responde. –dijo irritada, apretando cada vez más.

-suelta mi brazo. –pedí, con calma.

Jade: te crees muy experta, sólo porque vienes de otro país. –me miró- creo que tendrás que aprender como toca aquí. –dijo, aun lastimándome- no será siempre que vas a tener la protección de mi familia Vega, no crees enemigos. –me advirtió, mirándome.

-suelta mi brazo. –ahora le ordené, mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas, realmente me estaba lastimando.

Jade: tan fuerte para algunas cosas y tan débil para otras. –me miró, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

-Jade suéltame. –dije intentando soltar mi brazo, lo que sólo empeoró la situació í con todo encima de ella, golpeando mi cuerpo con el de Jade, gemí de dolor cuando mi brazo acabó torciéndose.

Jade: cálmate. –dijo sujetándome contra su cuerpo.

-ya déjame imbécil. –dije muy enojada.

Jade: sólo eso sabes decir? –habló riendo.

-estúpida. –grité con rabia, entonces junté todas mis fuerzas y di un golpe en medio de sus piernas, Jade cerró los ojos, con dolor y soltó mi brazo, así que lo único que hice fue correr hacia adentro.

...

vaniap0211: Gracias y se pondra mejor en el siguente capitulo Jade no será tan mala Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

mica: Bueno algo es algo ya tuvieron más interacción, gracias y si la continuare:)

Nara375: Loce es una lastima que no se acuerde, y si Jade drogada es mejor que más quisiera tori que así fuera estando consiente, Tori hará muchas cosas para que Jade deje eso pero eso se vera más adelante:) Gracias por comentar! Saludos.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey muchas disculpas por hacerlos esperar lo siento mucho:c pero he tenido unos problemas por ahí y por eso no había podido actualizar:/ omitiendo eso espero y continúen con la historia, los quiero besos

_Pov Jade_

CARAJO!Hija de puta, mierda, me duele bastante.

Me quedé un buen tiempo de pie, esperando que el dolor insoportable pasara un poco. Sé que el dolor que estaba sintiendo no es nada ya que no tengo lo que los hombres en medio de ellas, pero aun así dolía mucho. Cuando el dolor pasó, entré a casa escupiendo fuego, subí las escaleras corriendo y fui directo al cuarto de Taylor, cuando entré me encontré con Vega sentada, sola, sobre la cama pasando la mano en su brazo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y algunas bajaban por su mejilla, yo cerré.

Así que notó mi presencia, ella no intentó fingir que lloraba.

Tori: qué quieres? –preguntó, mirándome- viniste a terminar de quebrar mi brazo de una buena vez?. –dijo, ahora mirando su brazo.

Suspiré y pasé mis manos en mi cabello, nerviosa. En ese momento mi mamá entró.

Olivia: Tori querida, quier… -entonces vió sus lágrimas- qué pasó?

Se acercó a Vega, viendo su brazo.

Olivia: mi Dios, como te pasó eso? –preguntó, pasando la mano en el brazo de ella.

Cerré los ojos, esperando que ella le contara todo.

Tori: me golpeé. –dijo simplemente.

Abrí los ojos y la miré, completamente confundida.

Olivia: cómo? –preguntó, preocupada.

Tori: no sé exactamente, soy un poco torpe. –forzó una sonrisa.

Olivia: voy a ir a comprar algo para que te pongas ahí. –avisó, levantándose.

Tori: no hace falta. –intentó, pero mi mamá ya había salido.

-porqué no me entregaste? –pregunté.

Tori: mi problema es contigo y lo resolveré solo contigo. –dijo mirándome- no tengo porque acusarte.

La miré, muy sorprendida para pensar en decir cualquier cosa, entonces, me acerqué, sentándome frente a ella, que se acogió en la cama, mirándome asustada.

-tranquila- dije con la voz más baja que pude- déjame ver eso.

Sujeté su brazo, ahora con cuidado, asustándome por la enorme marca que tenía ahí, suspiré.

Vega continuaba mirándome, una mirada cautelosa y asustada, como si yo fuera a torcer su brazo en cualquier momento, o algo parecido.

-voy a buscar una pomada. –dije levantándome- no te vallas.

Tori: si tú tenias una, porqué no le dijiste a tú mamá? Ella fue hasta la farmacia a comprar.

-estaba media ida. –me encogí de hombros- y nada de drama, la farmacia está al otro lado de la calle.

Vega se sonrojó un poco y volvió la atención en su brazo, fui a buscar la pomada hasta mi cuarto, cuando regresé, luego pregunté.

-en dónde está Taylor? –dije mirando a los lados.

Tori: allá afuera con Cat.

Hm, ni sabia que ella ya había regresado a la casa. Me senté nuevamente frente a ella y coloqué un poco de pomada en mi dedo.

-tal vez arda. –avisé, ella alejó su brazo en el momento

- qué pasa Vega, eres una mujer o un ratón?

Tori: un ratón, creo. –bromeó, sujetando el brazo.

-deja las bobadas. –hablé seria- te dolerá mucho más si no te pongo esto.

Tori: está bien. –suspiró, dándose por vencida.

Entonces estiró su brazo nuevamente, lo apoyé en mi pierna y pasé el dedo por la marca herida, ella cerró los ojos y sujetó la sábana con la otra mano.

Tori: está quemándome. –dijo intentando alejar el brazo.

-ya va a pasar. –dije soplando y pasando mi dedo en su brazo, levemente.

Tori: está tardando mucho en pasar. –dijo impaciente, todavía queriendo sacar el brazo de mis manos.

-cálmate. –dije seria- después empeora. –bromeé, ella me miró, con los ojos muy abiertos

- hey, estoy bromeando.

Tori: no juegues con eso.

Hice movimientos circulares con el dedo sobre la marca, sintiéndome mal por eso lose era raro pero en verdad lo lamentaba.

-me disculpas por esto? –señalé la marca.

Tori: todo bien. –me miró- discúlpame por el golpe. –sonrió- pero, yo no pasaré la pomada en donde te está doliendo. –tuve ganas de reír.

Me quedé seria con su comentario, acabé dejando ir la necesidad de reír.

Tori: tú nunca sonríes? –preguntó mirándome.

-no me gusta sonreír.

Tori: porqué no? –movió su cabello- una sonrisa mejora el día de todo el mundo.

-solamente no me gusta sonreír, sin "porques". –dije, dando el asunto por terminado.

Vega entendió eso y luego volvió a hablar, sobre otro asunto.

Tori: ya no tienes que ayudarme más. –dijo, alejando su brazo- y tampoco tienes que aguantar mis preguntas. –me miró- no contaré nada.

-de qué estás hablando? –pregunté confundida.

Tori: estoy hablando de que no necesitas hacer estas cosas solo para que yo no le cuente a tu mamá la verdad.

La miré por unos segundos, muy sorprendida, pero luego la sangre comenzó a hervir en mi, yo nunca hice esto por nadie, nunca ni siquiera presté mi pomada, ni para mi mamá, por algún motivo yo hice esto por ella, sin saber por qué y ahora ella viene a decirme que fue por miedo? Si, exploté.

-no seas idiota niña. –me levanté- yo no tengo problemas con un castigo, yo no los cumplo. –dije mirándola- si quieres contarle a mi mamá, la decisión es tuya, yo no voy a impedírtelo y tampoco a hacer cosas para que no le cuentes. -dije nerviosa

- sinceramente, es por personas así, que yo no sonrí eso salí del cuarto tirando la puerta.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Victorious no me pertence:c_**

_Pov Tori_

Estaba mirando la puerta cerrada por algunos segundos, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando se abrió la pueta y me asusté.

Taylor: calma, calma, soy yo. –habló con sus manos arriba, como quien se rinde.

-mil disculpas Tay. –dije con la mano sobre mi corazón- me asusté.

Taylor: lo noté, mi mamá me mandó a traerte esto. –me dio una pomada

- ella me contó que te golpeaste –llegó cerca a mirar mi brazo- eso no es una marca de cualquier golpe ni aquí ni en China. –dijo con un tono serio.

-discutí con tu hermana. –suspiré.

Taylor: no creo que esa idiota tuviera el coraje de hace eso. Voy a matar a Jade.

Se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero corrí hasta ella, impidiéndolo.

-no hagas nada, yo la lastimé a ella también.

Taylor: con todo el derecho después de lo que te hizo. –me miró- eso no cambia nada Tori, ella no puede hacer esto.

-Jade se disculpó, yo lo acepté, luego acabó. –volví a la cama.

Taylor negó con la cabeza, inconforme por no poder ir a golpear a Jade.

Taylor: Lo que hiciste hoy fue increíble. –sonrió- gracias por no haberla dejado allá.

-no lo hice por ella, lo hice porque no iba a dejar que te lastimara, hermanita. –sonreí, Taylor me abrazó.

Taylor: muchas gracias. –dijo cuando nos soltamos.

Sonreí para ella y le guiñé un ojo, ella se sentó a mi lado y nos quedamos conversando, hasta que escuchamos tres toques en la puerta, luego de un grito.

Jadd: la cena está lista. –avisó.

Taylor se levantó y yo la seguí hasta la sala. La cena fue silenciosa, Jade no me miró ni una sola vez, ella no miró a nadie, sólo se sentó y comió.

Taylor: me pasas la ensalada?. –dijo con la mano estirada hasta Jade.

Ella no se movió.

Taylor: … por favor. –dijo, ya impaciente. Silencio total- JADE!. –gritó.

Ella levantó la mirada viendo a Taylor.

Jadd: qué fue?

Taylor: la ensalada Jade. –dijo cansada- alcánzamela.

Muy lentamente ella la tomó y se la pasó a Taylor, que ya estaba irritada en tener que esperar tanto.

Jade: …gracias. –habló en su propio silencio.

Taylor volteó los ojos y la ignoró, manteniéndose callada, comiendo, como todos nosotros.

Olivia: Victoria, no quieres llamar a tus papás? –preguntó- sólo los llamaste el primer día que llegaste.

-no, está bien no quiero causar tantos gastos. –la miré- además, hablo con ellos todos los días, por email.

Olivia: Cuando quieras llamar, no dudes en hacerlo. –dijo simpática.

-Gracias, cuando necesite, yo llamo. –sonreí, volviendo a comer.

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo más, hasta que Jade terminó de comer y salió de la mesa, luego todos hicimos lo mismo.

Taylor: estoy llena. –se recostó en el sofá.

Michael: se dice satisfecha, Taylor. –la corrigió.

Taylor: bueno, eso. –habló con su mano sobre su estómago.

Cat: yo aún tengo espacio para un dulce. –sonrió, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, viendo las noticias en la televisión, algunas veces comentábamos algo o conversábamos sobre diferentes asuntos. Un tiempo después todos fueron a dormir, menos yo. No estoy acostumbrada a este horario y mucho menos con la costumbre de que todos aquí se van a dormir temprano, por eso, me quedé en la sala, buscando alguna película. Estaba sentada en el sofá, cuando escuché ruidos de alguien bajando las escaleras.

-Taylor, eres tú? –pregunté, sin fijarme para checar.

Silencio.

Todo volvió a quedar en completo silencio, hasta que sentí a alguien detrás de mi, me volví para ver quién era y entonces…

-AAAAAAAHHHHH! –grité asustada al ver a Jade ahí atrás- porqué no respondes cuando pregunté quién estaba ahí? Ella dio la vuelta y se vino a sentar a mi lado.

Jade: porque yo no soy Taylor –se encogió de hombros.

-y porqué no me dijiste eso? –la miré-

Jade: te lo acabo de decir. –me miró-

-antes de asustarme. –suspiré-

Jade: no es mi culpa si te asustas con facilidad. –habló tomando el control de mis manos- quieres ver la propaganda política? –levantó su ceja, por el canal que estaba en la televisión.

-…yo no me asusto con facilidad. –dije entre dientes- no, la verdad no. –suspiré-

Jade: mmm, déjame ver que hay de bueno por aquí. –comenzó a pasar los canales, mirando lentamente cada uno, hasta que se detuvo en uno de ellos.

Jade: este es bueno. –sonrió, mirando la televisión.

Demoré algunos segundos para darme cuenta en que canal estaba.

-Jade, yo no voy a ver películas pornográficas.

Jade: entonces tapate los ojos. –dio una sonrisa victoriosa.

-cambia de canal, ahora!. –ordené, ella me ignoró- Jade, quita eso. –hablé de lado, con el fin de no ver la televisión, los sonidos que venían de ella eran insoportables.

Jade: mira, mira, mira. –dijo con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

-no me voy a perderme nada bueno. Ya cambia ese canal.

Jade: cuando termine, yo lo cambio. –me miró rápidamente.

-me das el control? –estiré mi mano, nada pasó- dame ese cochino control. –ella continuó ignorándome

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba sobre ella intentando quitar el control de sus manos, pero su brazo es más grande que el mio, lo que me impide llegar hasta el.

Jade: vamos, enana, quítamelo si eres capaz. –me desafió

Apoyé mi mano sobre su pierna, para impulsar mi cuerpo hacia arriba, pero aun así no lo lograba, después de un tiempo, me di cuenta de que ella ya no miraba la televisión, estaba muy ocupada dejándome molesta… pero más que eso, ella se reía, de verdad, sin ironías, una risa hermosa.

Jade: te rindes Vega? –dijo cuando me detuve.

-jamás.

Volví encima de ella, pero ahora Jade colocó el control dentro de sus pantalones.

-hey, eso no se vale. –hice un puchero.

·············································

LassTime : ya la continue c: gracias ya no tuve problemas y no te preocupes la continuare;) Saludos nos leemos pronto

vaniap0211 Lose Tori malinterpreto las cosas:c hahaha algo es algo veremos que pasa en el proximo capitulo:) espero y te cures de la tos jajajaja no te creas, gracias por comentar saludos y nos leemos luego:3

mica : jajajaja así es ellas se la viven peliandox3 pero del odio al amor... e.e gracias lo seguire saludos nos leemos pronto :)

Nara375 Un solo comentario puede arruinar lo que habían avanzado:c tori lo malinterpreto por la actitud que Jade a tenido con ella, esperemos y ya no meta la pata más, gracias por comentar Saludos y espero y continues leyendo!


End file.
